Dreams Come True
by Chibi Yahiko21
Summary: Ken Kameshiro has emotional problems. She has to live with them untill she enters the world and meets someone who cares for her. *Gomeeen! I messed up so I had t` delete the story!! But here's the revised vrs!*
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Come True  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I don't own the Fushigi Yugi Characters, Yuu Watase-sama does, and so does many   
other people...Ken Kameshiro is just made up. She aint no Mary Sue, or whatever people   
call `em main girls. I wanted t` make a version of the Genbu story. This is like, ten   
years after Miaka and Yui last saw the book. Oh, and like, the main theme songs are;   
'Dreams Come True'-S.E.S.  
&  
'Kimi Ga Hohoemu Nara'*If you Smile*-Hikitsu & Tomite(Genbu Seishi)  
  
There will be some mention of the Byakko Seishi, Seiryu `n Suzaku. But Genbu is most   
likely gonna be the main god. Who knows, I may add a Byakko no Miko. :)  
  
Little Understandments for the Story:  
(...)-Mean Ken is narratoring the story  
...-Means People are thinking  
Sweatdrop-If you know what anime is, then you know what this is  
SD-Super Deformed(Chibi, whatever...)  
  
Some Japanese:  
Baka-Stupid  
Ano-Um...  
Okaasan-Mother  
Otousan-Father  
Oniisan-Older Bro  
Oneesan-Older Sis  
-Chan-A little add-on that people use for the heck of it   
-Sama-It's used for high respect of someone. (I.E.: Hotohori-samaaaaa!)  
Miko-Priestess  
  
*****  
  
Ken Kameshiro stared at the old, cracking tombstone. "One day...my name will appear on   
a tombstone...Just like my family..." She thought, as she put a rose on the grave. She   
stood up and looked to where the large group of people were. "Ken-chan! We have to go!"   
Called Mr. & Mrs. Motomiya. Ken nodded and walked forward.  
  
(My name is Ken Kameshiro. I know, I have but a boys name. Let me tell you a little   
somethin about that. Before I was born, no matter what, whether boy or girl, my parents   
child would be named Ken. Well, after two older siblings, Akira & Akari*They're twins*,   
they had me, Ken. Two weeks ago, my family, counting me, were in a car accident. I   
survived, barely. I got a broken arm out of the deal, but that will heal... but the  
emotional scars won't...)  
  
"Are you alright, Ken-chan? Are you warm enough?" Mrs. Motomiya asked, sounding worried.   
Ken nodded. "I'm fine. My trench coat will keep me warm." Ken told her cooly.   
  
(Mr. & Mrs. Motomiya are now my legal guardians. I barely know them. They were old   
friends of my parents, but I don't trust them. I just met them. Mrs. Motomiya worries   
to much. And Mr. Motomiya...well...I don't like that gleem in his eye...)  
  
"How about we head home? It's been a long day, and I'm sure we are all tired." Mr.   
Motomiya said, yawning. Ken shrugged, and followed them to the car. She completly ignored   
Mrs. Motomiya talking to her. "............." Ken remained silent during the whole car   
ride.  
  
"Are you going to school tomorrow, Ken?" Mr. Motomiya asked. "Sure. Why not." Ken responded.   
"My whole family died. So I'll go t` school t` get my mind offa it." Mr. & Mrs. Motomiya   
sighed, and looked at eachother.  
  
(I guess they are frustrated with me. Good. Maybe they will leave me alone.)  
  
****  
  
Ken stepped out of the car, only to get pulled right up to the house. "Oi! What the hell are   
you doin`?!" Ken yelled. "You stupid b*tch! We are trying to care for you, and all you can   
do is have a bad attitude! Guess I have to teach you a lesson!" Yelled Mr. Motomiya.   
  
(Damn...and I thought I'd get t` go live some place else. Great, now what is he gonna do t`   
me? Rape me, abuse me? Whatever...as long as I know karate, I have no problem.)  
  
Mr. Motomiya dragged Ken into the house. He slammed the door to a room and locked it. Ken got   
a good look around the room. "Kuso! He must be some pervert! Whips, chains, handcuffs?! Crap!   
I aint gonna like this..." Ken thought.   
  
He threw Ken down and put his foot on her back. "Try screaming, b*tch. No one can hear your   
cry." He told her gruffly.   
  
(I never knew men had mood swings. One minute, this guy is nice, the next, he want's t` rape   
me.)  
  
Ken looked up at Mr. Motomiya. "Whatcha gonna do t` me, hm?" She asked. Mr. Motomiya smirked.   
He left Ken on the ground, and opened a small box. He took out a large knife. "This is what I'm   
going to do to you, Ken." He said. He grabbed her left arm, and smiled. He rolled up her sleeve,   
and began to cut her arm.   
  
Ken held back the urge to scream and cry in pain. "I'm tougher than that..." She thought.   
She closed her eyes tightly. "There, done." Mr. Motomiya said, letting go of her arm. Ken looked   
at her arm. 'B*TCH' was what he wrote on her arm. "W-Why the hell did ya just crap up my arm?!"   
Ken asked, sounding angry. "To get your manners straight." He snapped, slapping her across the   
face.  
  
(Stupid worthless...Now my arm is all bloody! Ooo...I'm gonna hurt `im one of these days...)  
  
*****  
  
Next Day  
  
Ken jumped out of bed and got her uniform on. She ran down stairs, pulled on her shoes, and ran   
out the door. "Ken?! What about your breakfast?!" Mrs. Motomiya called. Ken ignored her.  
  
(I aint goin` t` school...I'm just gonna end it all today...)  
  
Ken ran untill she ended up at the library. "What the hell am I doin` here?!" She asked. Several   
people looked at her strangely, and Ken sweatdropped. She ignored the people and ran into the   
building. She looked around some old fiction, and spotted an old book. "...Shijin Tenchi Sho?"   
She read. Ken shrugged and went to check it out.   
  
She flipped through the pages as she walked down the streets of Tokyo. Ken stopped in front of a   
rather tall building. She looked up at it. "That is certainly tall..." She thought. She put the   
book down and ran into it.  
  
Here I am, wishing to be by myself for a change.   
Till now you talk to me, but I've been keeping secrets from you.   
Funny how all dreams come true.  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.  
Funny how I feel for you.  
You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future.  
  
She ran up the stairs, ignoring the confused looks of the people working there. Ken was stopped   
quickly by a guard. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?!" He asked. Ken shrugged.   
She started to struggle to get away. "Let me go!" She yelled. She got close enough, and kneed him   
in the stomach. "Get away from me!"  
Ken got away, and ran to the top of the building. The wind blew at her hair and coat as she walked   
towards the edge. "This will end it..." She announced. "I, Ken Kameshiro, will no longer have to   
live in pain!" She stretched her arms out from both her sides. "Okaasan, otousan, `niisan, `n   
`neesan, leave room for me..." She took a step off the building, and fell.   
  
I'm starting to feel you're feelings getting tighter around me.   
We both share the same promises as we wait for others.   
Funny how all dreams come true.  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.  
Funny how I feel for you.  
  
It was like Ken's life flashed before her eyes as she fell. She remembered her life before her   
family died. "I remember my friend...he was nice...then he confronted his feelings to me...and I   
hurt him...Why...?" She murmered.  
  
Because I'm loving you by myself.  
Come on lover, when will we be together?  
When I'm with you I'm happy, so just listen to my song and I won't need  
anything more.  
Will you understand my heart?  
  
Ken landed straight on the book she put down. It was open to its first page. In a bright green   
light, Ken vanished.  
  
Dreams come true.  
You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.  
Funny how I feel for you.  
You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
Ken woke up and looked at her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?!" She grumbled. She   
glanced around once more, then stood up. "Guess I better walk till I find people." She   
said to herself. She flinched. Her bandaged up arm started to bleed. "Dammit..." She   
held onto her arm, hoping it would stop bleeding.   
  
Ken walked through the forest, untill she found a small cabin. She went up to it and   
knocked on the door. A tall man, maybe in his late teens, answered. "Yea?" He asked.   
Ken sweatdropped. "Can ya...um...tell me where I am?" She asked. He looked at her   
strangly. "Well...um...you're in Hokkan. Why?" He said.  
  
Ken frowned. "I'm in Hokkan? Never heard of it..." She murmered. "Hey, are you lost or   
somethin`?" The man asked. Ken looked at him, and put a hand to her head. "I've been   
lost since the day my family died..." The man frowned, not sure what she meant by that.   
Ken's vision blurred a bit, and she fell into the man's arms. "So...warm..." She   
thought.   
  
"Daijobu?" He asked. ".....My arm....." She replied in a whisper. He looked at her arm,   
and frowned. "I'm going to get you in here, and find somethin` for yer arm. If it   
doesn't stop bleedin`, you'll bleed to death." He said gently, helping her into his   
house. He set her down on a chair and went to a small bag on the floor. He opened it up   
and brought out some bandages. He gently took her arm and took off the old bandages. He   
stopped and frowned at her scars. He stayed silent while he worked on her arm.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He asked. "Ken Kameshiro." She told him. "What's yers?" He looked   
at her, then tied the bandage. "I never knew my real name. My parents were killed when I   
was only a baby. I was raised in a temple and the monks called me Uruki. So I stuck with   
it." He told her. "So, do you want me t` call ya Uruki?" She asked. Uruki shrugged. "Sure,   
why not?"   
  
"..............."  
  
The two were silent. "So...where are you from? Konan, Kutou, Sailo, or here, Hokkan?" He   
asked Ken, putting his things away. "Um...from Tokyo?" She suggested. "Tokyo? Never heard   
of it." Uruki responded. "Um...then guess it aint `round `ere, huh?" Ken said, looking   
around.  
  
Uruki looked at her. He stared at her. "What?" He continued to stare at her. "Oi, stop   
starin`!" She exclaimed. He kept staring at her, like she just said that she was wearing a   
bright pink bunny outfit and hopping around the room.   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" She complained, which was not normal for Ken to do. He kept staring at   
her, so she hurled her *ahem* very LARGE boot at him. It struck him in the head, and he fell   
over. Ken gasped and ran over to him. "Uruki-kun? Daijobu??" She asked, shaking him in the   
shoulder. "Another world..." He murmered. "What the hell is the matter with you?! Ya some   
kind of pervert or somethin`?!" She asked.  
  
He looked at her. "Hell no! I'm only seventeen! I was just shocked, okay?!" He snapped.   
Ken blushed. "Well, excu-use me!" She replied. "Like I said, I was just shocked." Uruki said,   
getting to his feet. He dusted himself off and started to make something. "What are you doing?"   
Ken asked, going over and peering over his shoulder.   
  
Uruki sweatdropped. "I'm cooking. Now, does that make me a pervert?" He told her.   
Ken shook her head. "Nope. It doesn't." Ken replied, smiling at him. Uruki blushed and  
went back to cooking. "So, tell me, Little Ken-chan, what happened to both of your   
arms?" Uruki asked, testing the soup he was making. Ken fell silent and looked at   
both of her arms. "One of them is broken...and the other one..." Ken looked at her  
new bandaged arm. "....."  
  
Uruki came over with a bowl of soup, and handed it to Ken. "It's okay if ya don't wanna   
talk `bout it, Little Ken-chan." He told her, drinking the soup. Ken sweatdropped,  
and eyes grew huge and she got a weird, demonic look in her eyes. "Don't call me bLittle Ken-chan/b!! I'm   
almost as tall as you!!" Ken yelled, fwapping Uruki.  
  
Uruki laughed, and patted Ken on the head. "Gomen nasai, Little Ken-chan! Would you  
like me t` call ya somethin` else? Maybe...Genbu no Miko?"  
  
*******  
  
I hoped you enjoyed that chapter...I know....it was a lil weird...Gomen `bout that.... 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
"Gomen nasai, Little Ken-chan! Would you  
like me t` call ya somethin` else? Maybe...Genbu no Miko?"  
  
  
  
Ken looked at Uruki strangly. "Genbu no Miko?" She repeated. Uruki nodded. "Hai.   
There's a legend `ere in Hokkan. 'When the country begins to crumble, the Genbu no   
Miko will come and summon Genbu, and save her country.' Since ya said ya were from   
`nother world, I thought maybe ya would be it. Are ya?" Uruki explained, looking Ken  
straight in the eyes.   
  
Ken turned a slight red and shrugged. "I don't know...I just got here." Ken said.   
Uruki grinned. "Then, how `bout comin` t` the capital with me? I gotta go int` th`   
city `nyways, so ya can come." Uruku told her. "Hell, we can go now if ya are feelin`   
up t` it. Ya arrived really early in the mornin`, and ya woke me up." Ken nodded. "Sure.   
I'll go with you." Ken replied. Uruki grinned again. He stood up and put on a jacket.   
He tossed a spair one to Ken. "It's really cold out. And there's only one horse, so we   
gotta use body warmth." Uruki said, getting a small bad and filling it with a first aid  
kit and some food.  
  
Ken put the coat on and pulled it closer to herself. She followed Uruki outside and   
took the bag. Uruki saddled up the horse quickly, then helped Ken mount the horse.   
"Stay still till I get on the horse, `kay?" Ken nodded and stayed still. Uruki practiclly   
leapt onto the horse. He took the reins and got the horse into a gallop.   
Ken held onto Uruki for dear life as the horse ran.  
  
"Is...The...Horse...Supposed...To...Go...This...Fast???" Ken managed to yell through  
the snow. "YEA! If we don't wanna freeze our butts off!" Uruki replied back in a yell.   
They rode for about thirty minutes untill Ken could see a very tall tower. "What's that   
tower?" She asked, pointing to it. "That's part of the Hokkan palace!" Uruki replied.   
"Aint it pretty?!"   
  
Ken nodded. Uruki slowed the horse down once they got into the city limits.   
The guard stopped them. "Your passport, please." He said gruffly. Uruki rolled   
his eyes and showed the guard it. The guard chuckled. "Hey there, Uruki! Got yerself   
`nother purdy lady, am I right?" He said, laughing. Uruki sweatdropped. "Yea...whatever..."   
Uruki replied, urging the horse on.  
  
Ken turned around and watched the guard. "What did he mean by that, Uruki-kun?"   
She asked. "It's nothing. Forget `bout it." Uruki told her. Uruki stopped the horse   
and tied it up outside a small inn. "We're gonna give the horse a rest, and head rest   
of the way on foot t` the palace." Uruki said. Ken nodded.  
"I'm up t` it!" She said, giving a thumbs up.  
  
Uruki smiled, and started for the palace. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the   
palace gates. The guards wouldn't let them in, so Uruki put up a fight. "Let us in!   
This is the Genbu no Miko! Don't ya believe me?!" Uruki shouted. The guards laughed.   
"Why should we believe a scrawny kid like you?!" One of them snapped. "Cuz, I aint no   
scrawny kid. I'm a Genbu Seishi." Uruki told them, smiling. He unbuttoned his jacket   
and showed them his neck. The symbol woman was flashing.   
  
"Boku wa Uruki desu." Ken turned sd and stared at him. "You're a Seishi?!" She grabbed   
him and shook him. "BAKAAAAAAAA!!" She yelled, still shaking him. "You tricked me?! I   
thought you were just some handsome young man!!" Uruki grinned. "Ya think I'm handsome?"   
He asked. Ken gave a frustrated sigh and let him go. "You're hopeless!"  
  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
  
The guards looked at eachother, and sweatdropped. The pulled the two into the palace.   
The guards lead them to the throne room, where they were seated in front of a giant throne.   
"Hey! What's the f***** deal `ere?!" Uruki shouted. One of the guards came over and hit   
Uruki in the head with a sword hilt. "Silence! No one speaks in front of the emperor like   
that!" The guard yelled. Uruki got to his feet and dropped kicked the guard.  
  
"And no one speaks to me that way!" He replied, flexing his muscles. Ken sweatdropped.   
"And now, folks, let's all watch the village idiot." She said. The Emperor stood up.   
"That young man...bring him forward..." He commanded. Two guards shoved Uruki in front   
of the Emperor. The Emperor stepped forward and looked at Uruki. He lifted up his chin   
and looked at his neck.  
  
"Ah! You're a Genbu Seishi, are you not?" The Emperor asked. "What's it to you?!" Uruki   
retorted. "Just answer the question, butthead!" Ken called from where she was sitting.   
The Emperor turned his attention to Ken. "Who are you, young lady?" He asked.   
"Daaaaaamn, you ask alot of questions!!" Uruki said. The Emperor smiled. "I guess I do.   
Gomen."   
  
"To answer yer question, I'm Ken Kameshiro! Or what Uruki-baka calls me 'Genbu no Miko'."   
Ken told him. The court fell silent. "G-Genbu no Miko?!" The Emperor repeated. "Hai. I think   
that this kid's the Genbu no Miko. And I am Uruki, a Genbu seishi." Uruki said, getting to   
his feet and grinning. The Emperor bowed in front of Ken. "You will save Hokkan...Genbu no   
Miko." He murmered.  
  
"H-HEY!! I'm just your average, run of the mill, high school student!! I don't go `round   
savin` countries!!" Ken stated. "So don't bow down t` me!" Uruki grinned. "Get used t` it,   
Genbu no Miko." Ken went up to Uruki and put her foot on his back. "I don't want ya callin`   
me that! If I was gonna be the Genbu no Miko, you won't call me nothin` fancy! Just 'Ken'   
would work." She explained.   
  
The Emperor smiled. "Will you be the Genbu no Miko?" He asked.  
Ken nodded. "HAI!! Just...what's in it for me?" She replied.  
Uruki sweatdropped. "You're greedy..." He mumbled.  
Ken whapped him. "Same to you!"  
  
Soon, a little SD war broke out between the two.   
"Same to you!"  
"Back at you!"  
"Same to you!"  
"Back at you!!!!!!!"  
  
*********  
  
^^; That was also an interestin` chapter, ne? Ken's the Genbu no Miko, Uruki's a warrior, and   
the Emperor? Well, he doesn't have a name...Except...The...Emperor!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
Ken woke up and looked around the room she was in. "W-Where am I?!" She cried. She rubbed   
her head then laid back down. "Oh yea. I'm in the Hokkan palace. Last night there was a   
small celebration cuz I decided to be the Genbu no Miko..." She thought, staring at the   
ceiling. She reached up and stared at her hand. "I wonder how hard this will be..."  
  
"KEN! KENNY!!!!!"   
  
Ken jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "What?! What's wrong?!" She asked. She sweatdropped   
as she heard Uruki burst out laughing. She opened the door and narrowed her eyes. "Next time ya   
scream for me, there had better be somethin` wrong." She grumbled, slamming the door. Uruki   
continued to laugh, LOUD. Ken walked over to the door. Opened it, and threw water at the laughing   
Genbu seishi.  
  
******  
  
"AHA!! I am soooo ready for this." Uruki said happily, stretching his arms. He helped Ken onto their   
horse, then got on himself. "Sayonara, Emperor. We'll return with the rest of the seishi." Uruki told   
him. The Emperor nodded, then looked at Ken. He held up a sheathed sword. "Take this. It'll protect you."   
He told her. Ken nodded. "Hai. Arigato." She replied, taking it.  
  
Uruki turned semi-sd. "What?! Don't you think I'm strong enough to protect her?! I'm the one who found her,   
ya know!" Uruki stated. The Emperor nodded. "Oh yes. I can't forget about you." He replied, smiling. Uruki   
turned back to normal and looked away grumbling.   
  
The Emperor chuckled. "Well, you two please be safe and have a nice journey. Return when you find them all,   
or someone gets injured." The Emperor said. Uruki nodded and nudged the horse to move. "SEE YA!" Uruki yelled,   
waving. Ken waved back. She looked down. "So...this is it. I'm the Genbu no Miko." She thought.  
  
(Wow!! This is like, weird! But, Uruki's with me!! He's so sweet to be taking me! I hope that we can find the   
other seishi, and quickly! I wonder if they are all men. Or if its coed. Oh well. I just hope they're nice, and   
not stubborn.)  
  
*****  
  
They rode for about two hours before stopping in a small village. Ken hopped off the horse and went to an old man.   
"Excuse me! But, do you know if there are any people here with symbals on their body?" She asked. The man looked at   
her strangely. "No, not that I am aware of. Sorry." He replied.  
  
Uruki came over to Ken. "So, any seishi here?" He asked. Ken shook her head. "Not that these people are aware of."   
Ken told him. Uruki nodded, then turned his attention to a small child. He watched the child as she looked around, and   
snatched a pouch of money from someone's sash, without them noticing. "HEY!" He ran over and grabbed the child.   
  
"Lemmie go! Aneki!!" The girl cried, strugglin to get away from Uruki. Another child came out of nowhere, weilding a   
spear as long as herself. "Leave my sister alone!" The girl threatened, raising the spear towards Uruki. Uruki blinked,   
then laughed. "If you are gonna make threats, maybe you should learn how to weild that thing first." He told her, easily   
taking it from her.  
  
The girl Uruki was holding chomped down on his hand. "OW! HEY!" Uruki rubbed his hand. "Why you little..." He growled.   
The older girl stepped in front of her little sister. The character 'cow' appeared on her left cheek. "Don't touch my   
little sister!" Ken stepped forward. "You're a Genbu Seishi?" Ken asked.  
  
The girl nodded. "Hai! My name is Iname. What's it t` ya?!" Inami snapped. Ken sweatdropped. "Oh great. A smart mouth."   
She said. Iname's little sister stepped forward, the character 'wall' appeared on her right cheek. "Hai! I'm also a Genbu   
seishi! I'm Namane!" She giggled.  
  
Uruki got on his knees so he was face-to-face with Namane. "You realize you bit my hand, right." He said cooly. Namane   
nodded. "Hai. I did. You need to bathe more often." She told him, sounding and looking very adorable. Ken grinned. "You   
two are so cute!" She exclaimed, grinning.   
  
Iname and Namane gave Ken cute looks. "So, are you the Genbu no Miko or somethin`??" They both asked. Ken nodded. "Hai, I   
am." She said.   
"A-hem?"   
Ken turned around and saw a rather ticked off Uruki. "What about me? Am I just manure or somethin`??" He grumbled. Namane   
nodded. "Hai, Mr. Woman!" She said happily.   
  
Uruki's symbol flashed. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!" He yelled, clenching his fist. All three girls turned sd. "EEP!" They   
cried. "Big evil scary seishi!" Ken grumbled, whacking him on the head. Namane and Iname looked at each other, then looked   
at the two. "Are you two married?" Iname asked.   
  
Ken and Uruki sloooowly turned and looked at her. They slooooowly got down low enough so they were both face-to-face with   
Iname. "NO!" They both replied.  
Namane got into the annoying act.  
"Ya sure?"  
"YES!"  
"We don't believe you!"  
"Believe us!"  
  
******  
  



End file.
